feng_qi_cang_lanfandomcom-20200215-history
Feng Lian Wan/Abilities
Abilities Feng Lian Wan has seven spirit roots which is considered very bad, because it will make cultivating extremely slow but this does not affect her as she has her games-ability and a powerful cultivation technique specifically designed for multiple spirit roots. Imprint left by the spirit beast purple tattoo spirit panther, the imprint allows her to come and go through the restriction on the mountain of the beast spirit summit Concoction Skill - once reaching rank 20 this skill allows Feng Lian Wan to concoct medicines. Presence Control Technique - it can hide one's presence, making you fuse with the surrounding environment, even a primordial infant stage cultivator won't be able to notice you, but it is only good for hiding your presence and not the body. Secret of Chaos - this is a mental method technique, used to train multiple spirit roots rather than one. This technique is very hard to train in because if the person does not succeed, they either become possessed or their heart meridians would be broken. Drops of Rain - Instantly restores 50 points of HP on the target. Rank 2 increases the amount of HP restored to 300 Spring Wind Break - causes 30 points of damage on the target. Beast Taming Technique - this technique allows the user to understand the language of beasts Spring Wind and Rain - restores 100 HP of every target within 5 steps. Frost Erosion - causes 60 damage points on the target and has the additional effect of paralysis. Abilities from the Game Since feng lian wan came to the other world from a game she retained the abilities of that game. But there are limitations to her game-ability, such as every 9 levels she needs to complete a mission set by the games-system in order to advance to the next level, the missions are also not rejectable and unable to be undone. the other limitation is that she needs to be rank 10 in order to use her skills, and she needs to be rank 20 in order to use her alchemy skills. Feng Lian Wan is able to learn techniques from this other world by placing the technique book to her forehead, which seams to transfer a copy of the knowledge within the book to her mind and then create an understanding of that knowledge and adds it to her skill list, to allow her to instantly use the technique. Skill Board - This list all the skills/techniques that Feng lian Wan is able to use. Map - Shows the continent that feng lian wan is on and shows the locations on that continent on the map. the map is also capable of showing more detail things such as the precise location of where ore is located. It can also show where a missions location is. Status - shows a character image to the left and shows her name, race, rank(cultivation), HP, SP and it shows her attack strength, her defense, prestige and her experience points in order to reach the nest rank level(cultivation level) Pet system - allows feng lian wan to make contracts with spirit beast in order to make them her pets but is limited to three, she is also able to store her pets in a separate space specifically for her pets. Goods Analysis - this system is for composing and analysis, it can analyze medicines, weapons, talismans, ore, and property. Inventory - allows her to store objects. and with a single finger she is able to equip her clothes in an instant. Her game abilities stop working if her power is sealed, and all of her game abilities save her ability to instantly learn skill books were permanently lost after Sang Ran crippled her.